


Hot Wax

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, No Porny Bits, Suggestive Themes, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Jack and Gabe have some fun experimenting.





	Hot Wax

**Author's Note:**

> [@foldingcranes](https://tmblr.co/mXUv4tC9Yc7CAA6vOC8QJWQ) mentioned wax play in [this](http://countingcranes.tumblr.com/post/164432833472/ficlets-round-4) cute ficlet and i had…….. i had to.  
>   
>  this is short and only boarders on suggestive rather than fully naughty. very light and safe beginner’s temperature play. i liked it just enough to toss it up here too.

They start with a scented candle first—just like the guide advises. It smells like apple cinnamon and the red dye looks exceptionally bright when Jack drips some on the sheets next to him. Jack trails it from the center of his back out in a spiral, holding it far away from the skin and testing the feeling. It doesn’t really do anything.

“Just kind of itches.” Gabriel tells Jack, sitting up on his elbows. “Can we do somewhere else?”

Jack leans over him and grabs his phone off the nightstand, candle poised in one hand. Gabriel hears him unlock it and thumb through the guide.

“Chest, maybe?”

Gabriel hums in approval. “Sounds good.”

He flips over and Jack straddles his waist, already an improvement. Jack gets closer with the candle this time, dripping along the center of his chest. It still doesn’t really do much for sensation. Gabriel cranes his neck to watch and finally sighs.

“Can we do another candle? I smell like grandma’s house.”

Jack laughs and nods. He makes a show of blowing out the candle, a thin line of smoke trailing off the wick as he sets it on the headboard and grabs the next step up. Unscented, uncolored, soy. He lights it with a few flicks of his lighter and reclines back on his haunches, watching the wax melt while Gabriel watches him.

He’s so obviously charmed by the whole thing. Faint grin tugging at his lips, eyes fixed on the small candle flame. Gabriel nudges his thigh to get his attention.

“You next?” he asks, grinning. Jack mirrors the expression.

“We’ll see if it does anything for you first, sunshine.”

Once the wax has pooled enough on the candle, Jack makes a few tentative drips on Gabriel’s skin. That one does more; a light sting and pleasant warmth. Gabriel sighs fondly and seems to encourage Jack, who brings the candle a little closer and trains a line across his pecs. Tentatively, he lets a few drops land close to his nipple.

“Mm, stop teasing.” Gabriel grumbles. He bites back a pleased laugh when Jack lets a translucent drop land directly on his nipple.

“That good? Or do you want another step up?”

Gabriel tilts his head back to see the final candle they grabbed; this oversized beeswax thing. He’d joked it looked like a sex toy in the store; tapered and oddly rounded in places. Jack laughed so hard he almost dropped the apple cinnamon candle in the middle of the isle, then instantly grabbed it.

“ _Yesss._ ”

Jack laughs, snorting, and blows out the soy candle before setting it next to the apple one. He leans over Gabriel to light the beeswax one on the headboard and, before he can lean back, Gabriel sits up and mouths at his stomach playfully. He holds Jack steady, the other man squirming and laughing the whole time, and rubs at his ribs gently.

“No, stop, Gabe!” Jack drags his dull fingernails over Gabriel’s scalp. “It’s your turn, let me go.” Gabriel blows a raspberry against his chest before letting him go. Jack sits up, huffing, and awkwardly grabs the candle off the headboard.

This time, he drips with purpose. Draws a line down Gabriel’s sternum and then under his pecs before trailing wax down the center of his stomach toward his bellybutton. It’s amazing; Gabriel’s skin prickles on contact, sensation of molten wax rapidly cooling against his skin instantly addictive. Jack smiles above him, chewing his lower lip, and stops the line at the waistband of his boxers.

Gabriel exhales shakily, laughter on the edges, and glances down at the patterns of wax on his skin. He flops his head back and squirms comfortably under Jack’s weight.

“Do we have a winner?” Jack asks playfully. Gabriel nods without looking at him, eyes squeezed shut.

Jack adds more wax patterns, getting closer to his skin. It drips over his side in a few places, sliding down his ribs, and the sensation is so pleasantly painful and somehow soothing at the same time. Jack pools a large amount in the center of his chest and Gabriel feels the warmth in a few places, suddenly overly aware of Jack’s ass on his lap.

“This is doing good, huh?” Jack asks, teasing. Gabriel nods and goes to speak but Jack drips a crisscross over his other nipple and he has to bite back a groan. “You wanna try somewhere else next?”

“Got any suggestions?” Gabriel asks.

Jack hums and considers for a moment, candle balanced in one hand. He reaches down with the other and peels the soy wax off his other nipple carefully. Gabriel gives him a look, probably bordering on puppy eyes, and he laughs.

“I’m getting to it.” he hums fondly, lowering the candle close to his skin before dripping beeswax across that pec. He makes a process of this one, covering a few scars there before slowly crossing wax over his nipple. Gabriel shivers pleasantly.

Jack watches him squirm, smile growing, and balances the candle while he reaches out and takes Gabriel’s chin in his free hand. He rubs his thumb against Gabriel’s lower lip before leaning down and kissing him, smiling against his lips.

“Guide said thighs next.” he murmurs when they part, still close to Gabriel’s lips. “You ready?”

Gabriel grins and nips at Jack’s lip. “Gimme all you got, Morrison.” he growls. Jack laughs and kisses him again before sitting up.

“Alright,” he says, winking, “you asked for it.”

Yes, he did. And yes, it’s just what he wanted.


End file.
